Anactoria
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Genesis Rhapsodos has seen the blonde passing by his door for too long without asking him to enter. But today would be different; quite different. Genesis/Cloud, Genesis/Sephiroth Non-Consent.
1. Sappho

Anactoria

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: A random idea which wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Why this pairing I have no idea, but it's been on my case. So, to please my muses, I wrote it. Yes, I know that it not a plausible pairing. Yes I know that it would never work. And yes, I know there is gratuitous amounts of sex in here. You know, yaoi sex. Man on man action. Turn away now if that isn't your thing.

It is also Non-Consenting sex. This is the only story I'll probably ever write with non-con, because really, it's hard to write. I've got a lot of emotions on rape, so me writing this wasn't easy.

I must inform you now that the poem that you will find riddled through this story is not mine, but Algernon Swinburne's 'Anactoria'. I stumbled upon his book in my younger years, and since then have loved it. If you want, feel free to PM me for the website that hosts the poem in its entirety.

Disclaimer: I, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-, do not own, think I own, or will ever own Final Fantasy VII or its Compilations. If I did, Genesis would have been naked. The entire time. Trust me on that one. I also do not own the poem which is featured in this story, which is done by Algernon Swinburne.

* * *

"_'My life is bitter with thy love; thine eyes  
__Blind me, thy tresses burn me, thy sharp sighs  
__Divide my flesh and spirit with soft sound,  
__And my blood strengthens, and my veins abound.'" _

Genesis Rhapsodos knew of many poems. He knew the ones that made lovers' knees tremble and the one which the Goddess herself had written over the Planet's birth. There were purposes to each, like every flower had a bloom which Gaia cared for. This one was to capture the blonde beauty which would slip soundlessly in front of his door each day, head down, eyes drifting across the metal flooring.

_Cloud Strife._ A lowly grunt with large eyes and flaxen hair, a halo around his head. Virtuous, pure, innocent. Genesis licked his lips in anticipation. His conquests were never so beautiful, so ripe for the taking. Cloud, with his backpack and blue eyes, was the epitome of raw, untouched sexuality. It burned Genesis' cock with want; not even the great General made his body react this way.

This little blonde boy made him want to pull out the one poem which he had never used. Erotic, beautiful. Cloud Strife deserved untouched goods. Genesis Rhapsodos was willing to give them.

When he stood outside of his office that day, after the grunt classes had let out and the boy would travel by, he whispered them like a beckoning. A call of love and lust. This would be a pantomime of beauty, of a seraph falling from Minerva's womb and into his arms. He was a gift from the Goddess herself. Never would he dare to touch without pleasure, not Her beautiful child of light.

Genesis whispered those words into the boy's ear, and he could already feel Cloud's mind peaking at the thought. With one hand on the blonde's cheek, the auburn-haired SOLDIER moved backwards, summoning him forward. His hands slipped from the boy's skin and Genesis could see the shiver that racked his body.

Genesis allowed his bright mako eyes to linger on Cloud's pale throat, following the curve down, wishing that the Army's uniform consisted of nothing but a thin membrane of sweat. "Please, do come in," he murmured, leaning against the entrance way. "Cloud Strife..."

Cloud's pale face flushed. "S—sir?" his voice had caught in his throat.

Genesis leaned forward, placing one finger to the blonde's sultry lips, the other reaching out for his hand. They connected, palm to palm, and the SOLDIER led the stripling into his office, shutting the door with a click.

"Please." He could feel the hesitancy and confusion billowing from the beautiful work of art before him. She had done an amazing job constructing an angel for him—Her work was outlined by Cloud's skin, smooth and supple, muscles beginning to weave their way into his body. The skin was like cream, soft and delectable—Genesis could feel his arousal growing. But his eyes, they were like bursts of blue and the soft waves of the sea.

Dominating this little angel would be nothing... and yet, surprisingly, everything.

"Cloud Strife," Genesis said again. He reached back out and slipped his fingers into the boy's buckle. "How I have wanted to touch you; may I?"

Cloud was too flabbergasted to say anything. A blush, however, appeared on his cheeks. Genesis took this time, while the boy was thinking, to slip his fingers across Cloud's mouth again, heading down to his throat, ghosting across his Adam's Apple.

_"'__I would my love could kill thee; I am satiated  
__With seeing the live, and fain would have thee dead.'"_

"Strife." Genesis felt his erection harden a little more, if possible. "Do you know what you do to me, little one?" to prove his point he ground his hips against Cloud's, bucking forward in the leather tomb.

"S—sir!" Cloud's mouth parted and he clamped his teeth on his lip, a moan spilling over him mouth. "Wh—what are you...?"

"Cloud Strife, how I want you and your lithe, virgin body," Genesis moved the hand that was on Cloud's Army buckle, using it to push the boy against the door. Their bodies met again and Genesis jerked his hardening erection against Cloud's crotch. "I'll give you whatever you want, my love. I can make your mouth pant in sync with our arousals or beating hearts. Your mouth will create the most beautiful of sounds—I can hear it already. Will you allow me to?"

Cloud's eyes were glazing over. "But...you're...you..."

Leather was becoming unbearably tight. "I am nothing compared to you, my Seraph sent from the Goddess. She wants us to be together, a twist of limbs and moans. I have seen your eyes across the halls and you moan my name in your bucker. How beautiful they are, too; little jewels for me to stare into. Let us be one, let me be inside of you. Let me fuck you until my name is the only one that you can ever call. Let me, hmm?"

Cloud parted his lips... "Trouble," he panted and Genesis swept his hand, the one not attached to the blonde's belt, through the spiky blonde locks.

"You'll never be trouble, not for me. I, I am the Hero of this dilapidated and intricate Planet, and nothing could interfere with us. Not the puppy..." he accentuated each word with a kiss and a nibble on Cloud's lips. Each time he would, the lips below became a little more yielding. "Not Shinra," a little bit of tongue was added and Cloud opened his mouth wide. "Not even Sephiroth himself..." Cloud jerked his body against the door and Genesis knew that there was no doubt now.

"Genesis..."

"Moan my name louder," he commanded, pulling Cloud from the door and hooking their lips together again. "I want to hear you screaming it."

Putting Cloud down on top of his desk and pushed over a few things that took refuge on the desk(there really weren't many, as Genesis knew that today was going to be the day, but he didn't want an idiot walking in and seeing that their Commander's desk was bare of everything besides a bottle of lotion) and laying Cloud down with a thump.

"Let me," Cloud was struggling with his zipper. While cute and endearing, Genesis was in the middle of going insane with need. Every piece of clothing over the boy's body made him wish to weep for the army's terrible choice in dress code. Couldn't they understand his erection was painful against the leather and he needed to see Cloud before he came? Was it so cruel to make a few pointless zippers disappear so their bodies could melt together under the passion of his words?

The blonde grabbed his large green standard-issue coat and Genesis knew that it wasn't only him that was feeling the aching between his legs. He struggled and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it into a nearby chair. Who would have thought, really, that the boy wouldn't scratch and hiss and scream; Genesis would have had a very difficult time keeping himself under the hands of the Goddess. He thought about just raping him, making Cloud scream and writhe and it would have been amazing, but that wasn't what he was intended to do.

Genesis finished with the pants, pulling them down with his fingers, allowing the pads to brush up against Cloud's hardened cock. It was at attention, thick and pulsing and the base was sparsely covered by soft blonde curls. Genesis ran his fingers over it, eliciting a moan.

"_'I would earth had thy body as fruit to eat,  
__And no mouth but some serpent's found thee sweet.'"_

Genesis took the boy in his mouth, feeling the ripples of skin on his tongue. Cloud grabbed onto the edge of the desk and the auburn-haired man wondered if Cloud was a screamer. While not being a terrible fault, it could very well draw in a few unwanted eyes. But, no matter, not now. He was mewling below Genesis' tongue.

"Ma—maybe," Cloud panted and tried to close his legs, but genesis Patiently pried them back open, allowing some of his saliva to drip down the boy's shaft, coating his opening with lubrication. "N—"

Genesis looked up. His pupils contracted and he could see Cloud's mouth quiver. "You don't desire me any longer, my sweet," kiss to the thigh, "beautiful," Genesis' felt Cloud buck against him with little restraint, "seraph?"

"N-ye-n..." he couldn't properly answer and it would have been simpler to shove cotton into Cloud's mouth.

Genesis shook his head, feeling sweat against his cheek from the boy below him. There was poetry still in his throat, but it refused to escape. Instead, he allowed one hand to continue with Cloud's swollen and panting body while with the other hand he pulled his own zipper down. He still was no free and so he fiddled with the button.

"I—I'm gunna—" Genesis swiftly moved his hand away from Cloud's erection.

"Not yet you aren't," he stated at the dumbfounded look on the angel's face. "You aren't coming unless I tell you to. She would not be pleased to know that Her dirtied angel was thinking of allowing himself pleasure without pain."

Cloud planted his elbows on the desk. There was a warm sensation going through the SOLDIER as he looked upon the boy's face, which was contorted with pleasure, sicked and maddened by grief.

"_'Ah, ah, thy beauty! like a beast it bites,  
__Stings like an adder, like an arrow smites.'" _

"But you... you quote 'Loveless'," he managed to say before he was knocked back against the desk, Genesis' shoving himself forcefully into Cloud's virgin body.

There was blood and there were screams. He hadn't meant for the pain of defilement, an aching desire for peace and sanctuary in his head. But Genesis knew that whatever resolve that lingered inside of him would have put an end to his enjoyment, the boy's enjoyment. The auburn-haired man crooned against Cloud's wobbling chin as he slowly pulled out, enough to allow the boy to come to his senses.

"That hurt," he cried, eyes tightened shut. There were tear tracks down his face and Genesis leaned forward to lick them away. "Does it have to hurt?"

The SOLDIER slid his twitching erection from the boy, slick with virgin blood and virgin fear. "Would you like me to stop?"

Cloud looked around, eyes lost. He didn't say anything before Genesis nodded and slipped his fingers over his pants. "Would you like something to ease the pain, to make you feel as beautiful and amazing as you look panting? I want you to scream in pleasure, not in pain," he said and leaned down, licking the boy's exposed thigh, his hand reaching into his desk. He rummaged around, not looking, concentrating on the noises Cloud was expelling. When his hands met the bottle he pulled his head up.

Quickly Genesis popped the cap and spread the cold liquid across his fingers. It warmed quickly and with a little jolt he ran the nails over the head, pumping down to the shaft. There was enough on there now, he was sure, and Genesis threw the bottle behind him, ready to plunge back into the wet cavern, blood pooling out onto the rich mahogany below.

It was still tight. Cloud arched back, fingers digging deeply into the corners of the desk. Genesis wrapped his arms around his legs, back and forth like the swaying sea. Their bodies were entwined like the ivy of destiny and the SOLDIER was sure the he could hear Strife's white wings tearing apart, bleeding over his face. With each caress the Seraph was stripped of its feathers.

Genesis could feel the pulsing of rapture closing its fingers against his throat, and with vigilance he swept his hands away from the boy's spread legs and willing ass to the erection shining up at him, shimmering with the glossy finish of pre-cum. Deftly he stroked the flesh and Cloud's cock gave a jerk as the boy moaned out explicit words. Genesis hit the boy's prostate again, the same response coming from his mouth. Quickly he took him fully into his hand, jerking hard, almost painfully so and Cloud gave a loud scream.

"Scream louder!" Genesis exclaimed, thrusting in harder, his fingers pulling and jerking. It was only a little while before the beautiful angel below him let out one long note, a prayer above, a prayer below. One filled with all of the agony and pleasure the world could ever create, and without one last thought (his hand filling with the fluid of life) Genesis burst forth, breaking the boundaries between Gaia and eternity. Stars burst and planets formed inside of him, nebula's rushing forth with the Goddess' command and there was blue. It was beautiful and pure, even with the rainclouds looming over the horizon.

He road out his orgasm, Cloud's mewls and constricting body only encouraging, and he couldn't tell the last time he had felt so...

"_'When all the winds of the world for pure delight  
__Close lips that quiver and fold up wings that ache;  
__When nightingales are louder for love's sake,  
__And leaves tremble like lute-strings or like fire;  
__Like me the one star swooning with desire...'"_

Trembling, Cloud lifted his hand away from the wood, the marks crimson against his pale skin. He ran it over his cum-coated stomach before all strength left and his hand went tumbling back down against the hard desk.

"Did you not enjoy it, my Seraph?"

Cloud's eyes sleepily closed and the auburn-haired man sighed. It had been better than he expected, and while he was still drained, he wanted to play with Minerva's gift to him. He knew, however, that there would be chances to at a later time; he withdrew his weeping cock, the fluids shared between the two spilling out. Both were the Goddess' gift to the wasteful Planet.

The door opened and before Genesis could do anything a voice flitted through the air, one very, very familiar.

"His superior said that he had been drugged during the class to show what Magic and poison do to the body. He's probably high out of his mind, thinking that he's seeing Genesis running around in a tutu or someth—"

Zack Fair's eyes were bulbous when they landed on Genesis and Cloud Strife, mouth agape. But what was truly shameful was the cat-eyes glaring up at him through a curtain of long silver hair.

"Well, hello..." Genesis crooned and petted Cloud's mass of blonde hair. "You've missed the show; how utterly disappointing."

* * *

**Haha. I ended it there; how many of you want to kill me now? I'm not sure about this, but I just wanted to get some uke!Cloud out of the way. **

**Please Review! **


	2. Anactoria

Author Notes: I wasn't planning on continuing this, you know. But, because some very influential people asked and swayed me, I decided to give the second chapter a go. Considering there are about two hundred more lines of poetry I could use, I figured one more wouldn't hurt. So, this should be the last one. I'm breaking my own rules here... Repeatedly.

Disclaimer: I, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-, do not own, think I own, or will ever own Final Fantasy VII or its Compilations. If I did, Genesis would have been naked. The entire time. Trust me on that one. I also do not own the poem which is featured in this story, which is done by Algernon Swinburne.

* * *

"_'I would the sea had hidden us, the fire  
__(Wilt thou fear that, and fear not my desire?)  
__Severed the bones that bleach, the flesh that cleaves,  
__And let our sifted ashes drop like leaves.'"_

Sephiroth stayed still, looking over at the body breathing sporadically on top of the desk and Genesis, who was smirking, wiping fluid from himself as if it was rainwater. He was fitting his weeping organ back into his pants, the sound of the zipper going up like a symphony in the present silence.

Zack seemed not to have any words, either. He was quiet, for once, and for a brief moment the General wished that Angeal wasn't out in Junon. He would have been surprised as well at how silent his little puppy was. But the situation called for silence and shock, among many other feelings and emotions that Sephiroth was sure were somewhere inside of him. The white hot anger whipping through him, the fury of the cadet laying in a pool of semen and blood, lubrication and desire only fueling his lust to slice Genesis' head from his shoulders.

The man noticed the anger inside of Sephiroth's eyes and smirked. The General felt his eyes narrow and he turned his head sharply to Zack, whose mouth gaped open, eyes wide and only a few moves away from pointing out his finger in shock. What _fuck?_ Zack would scream before running past Sephiroth, knocking his away as he grabbed the blonde dazed boy and dragged him off before coming back and attempting to kill Genesis.

But rather than allowing such a scene to take place before him, Sephiroth turned coolly to the SOLDIER and commanded him to get Strife away. "Remove the boy; take him to your room. Wash him and call for one of the medical teams to bring you an Esuna. Do not come back here." His voice was clipped and he brushed a few bothersome hairs from his face.

The puppy nodded and as he pulled Cloud's clothes back on him, shirt not tucked in and the pants staining near the rear and down the legs. Even though Zack was gentle, Cloud shivered violently against his touch and Sephiroth inhaled the smell of sex and innocence. Beautiful things when they were not mixed. Zack was murmuring something into the cadet's ear and Strife's eyes continued to glaze over searching the room, never coming back to Genesis' own cold blue eyes.

"Leave, little puppy, my seraph. Your superior and I have many things to discuss; but don't be shy." A wicked smile spread across Genesis' lips and he mockingly brushed a hand through his hair. "The Goddess has blessed you, little cadet. Be sure to come around when the pain becomes to much to bear on your own, and I will lull you into a world which is not your own, and with a gasp I'll—"

Genesis was cut off by Zack pulling Cloud out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Sephiroth finally allowed the barriers of his face to drop, the anger and blood-lust shining heavily through his cat-like eyes. With three steeps forward Genesis was pinned to the wall, Sephiroth's hands greedily pulling at the soft, sweat-slicked auburn hair in his fingers.

"Care to explain to me what the scene I witnessed was, Commander?" Sephiroth hissed, a reminder of a snake, anger evident.

Genesis' smirk did not leave his face, and instead he moved his head to allow Sephiroth's hand more access to the long strands. "You wish to pull, my General? It is fine by me—pull until your thirst for my blood is slaked, my beautiful pet."

With the full force of a SOLDIER First-Class, Sephiroth slammed Genesis' head into the wall, a loud sour moan coming from the man's parted lips. Sephiroth sneered and twisted a little harder.

"Explain what you were doing with an underage SOLDIER cadet, Commander. Need I remind you of ranks?" the man under his hands twisted, his legs locking between Sephiroth's legs, which he chose to ignore.

He opened his mouth and his teeth were stained red. A thin filmy dribble cascaded from the side of his lips and the man sighed, licking his lips. "Oh, how you wound me, dear friend. Your jealousy makes me shiver with the delight of a child capturing butterflies with his bare hands. I do not want to touch you with my fingertips, but I shall anyway, just for a moment to feel as beautiful as you are. Butterflies to not bite nor harm," he said, leaning forward to run his lips from the silver-haired man's cheek to eyelid.

Sephiroth strengthened his grip and pulled the face away from him, the blood on his cheeks and eyelids a paint splotch on an otherwise clear and beautiful canvas. He leaned closer, the leather of his jacket touching Genesis' legs. "I did not give you permission to touch me," he said.

"_'And wring thy very spirit through the flesh?  
__Cruel? but love makes all that love him well  
__As wise as heaven and crueller than hell.'" _

"Do not quote your petty poems," Sephiroth allowed Genesis some slack. The man sighed something intelligible before he allowed the mask to slip, weariness evident in his cool, mako blue eyes. "I am not your toy, and you are not to touch the boy."

"Beautiful beast, hands cold and heart stone, how I love your animosity toward the Hero of this story. The Goddess herself desired it; even you, the cold one, cannot fight such a plan." Sephiroth could see the blood on the wall, and the weakness seeping into Genesis' eyes. Those eyes...

"Minerva damn you," Sephiroth murmured, taking a step back. He raised his left hand to the bridge of his nose, soothingly rubbing. "You know nothing, Genesis; nothing of caring for another."

Genesis sucked in a breath through his bloodstained teeth. "So, you surrender, dearest one?"

"You are incorrect in that assumption. I've tired of this game of yours—the cadet was the last straw. I believe that you are..."

Genesis sighed and closed his eyes. "Little Sephiroth, caught between two choices; but I will tell you how sweet his skin was—and his mouth a wet cavern made for my own mouth to explore." He was out of breath. "Isn't it beautiful? How utterly different two exquisite beings can be, but yet I fucked them both, and each one moaned under my ministrations. Didn't you enjoy me inside of you, Sephiroth, my dark beast?"

The auburn-haired SOLDIER reached out his hand, running over the soft curve's of Sephiroth's face. The General stood still, sure that his very breath was chiseled away by the other's touch. The anger was still there, heady with the scent of the blonde boy's fluids on the table not too far away, and there was no potion or cure to dissolve his feelings. Genesis was poisoned with a disease, a virus, which Sephiroth himself could not fix.

"You've finally gone mad," the man murmured, taking a step back to assess the room. The jacket on the ground, the book of poetry ripped from the shelf, the pages scattered across the floor; there was blood and sex, but also the raw, unmasked scent of insanity somewhere hidden below, a thing only Sephiroth could smell. The look in his eyes was understandable now.

"I have not gone mad, but the world has changed—things are so much clearer and more beautiful. I can see this world rotting away like an overripe Banora White—can you smell it? So sweet, and the bugs have already begun to seep into the flesh, eroding, corrupting. They are much like you; Minerva sees you as the Heaven's Calamity... and I am the hero who must save you."

Sephiroth pulled out his cellphone, knocking in a few numbers before raising the object to his ears. He could see in his peripheral vision that Genesis was staggering back up, his eyes a wide gleam. His hand gingerly was touching his shoulder. "Peters, connect with Lazard—inform him that Genesis will be going on an extended mission in Wutai. Why? Tell him that the mako-infusions have begun to destabilize him. There is also his wound, which should leave him there," Sephiroth continued to speak until the phone was snatched from his hand. He looked impatiently at the other man, who quickly closed the phone and threw it at the wall.

"You now desire his body, too, my dear old friend, lover. But he has been marked by my tongue." He grabbed hold of Sephiroth's strong hair like the General had once had his own. Sephiroth stared dejectedly at the man. "I will not give him to you."

With one swift moment their lips connected harshly and Sephiroth continued to hold pose, back straight and at the other man's power. It was pointless to stop it—the two were close, yes, and the actions were not new, but the silver-haired General knew that there was no stopping Genesis. Not now...

"_'Except these kisses of my lips on thine  
__Brand them with immortality; but me —  
__Men shall not see bright fire nor hear the sea,'"_

Their bodies were connected and Sephiroth felt his stomach tingle with pleasure. He said not a word as the body over him continued to ravage and pillage his own, and while there was sensuality to each move, every touch and every lick, he could tell the man inside of him, the blood of another still clung to his erection, was not the same. The touches were laced with other. Genesis was no longer his—he was _hers. _Minerva's child he was.

"My heart, why do you beat for him?" Genesis questioned, whispering into Sephiroth's ear. As expected, he did not answer, but instead allowed his body to constrict. They would come soon, and he would be taken away, far away. There would be somewhere, anywhere, where the man could come back to his senses.

Sephiroth could already feel the feet pounding across the floor and the door knob turning as Genesis came inside of him. The General did not make a sound or a move and hoped that his eyes conveyed whatever lingering emotion he had to Genesis, whose face was flushed and swollen cock weeping its cum inside of him.

There was a moment of pain when one of the Turk's pulled the auburn-haired man from him, thrusting the pants back up. No one looked at him—the red bastard was talking to someone on his phone and Tseng was staring impatiently over to Genesis, who was wiping his head.

"Cannot give me a moment with my lover?" he spit the word 'lover' out like corrosive acid. "Allow me to make him satisfied? Now you will force me to another town, another mission where I will not be able to whisper sweet nothings into my dark beast's ear. I have not warned him not to touch my angel, have I? His tongue belongs to me, and the little angel's soul can be added to my collection. It is exquisite of a collection, too. There is..."

Reno tapped his finger against the needle before shoving it through the skin of the SOLDIERs throat. For a moment, as the Turk pulled out the hypodermic, nothing happened, but then the mako bloomed against his skin, sickly green surrounded by taunt skin like ivory. Tseng caught him by the back of his shirt, and nodded to Sephiroth, not bothered.

"We will make sure not to be seen, sir," the Wutainese man said jerkily, looking down at Genesis, who was fading between the hazy drugs and sea-sawing in his delirium. "The experiments, sir?"

Sephiroth wondered for a stint in time why Tseng did not so much as bat an eyelash over his state of undress, while the younger Turk leaned back, aquamarine eyes wide as they followed the curve of his backside. It was explainable for the boy, but the older Turk said not a word. He would have been lying to himself if he hadn't expected something akin to 'and sir, your pants', but nothing. He continued to look at Genesis.

"Yes, Tseng. The experiments. Tell Hollander that he must stop fooling around with my SOLDIERs."

"Looks like you were the one foolin' 'round," the red-head snickered. He leaned down and grabbed Genesis' feet. "Or getting' fooled 'round with. But it'd be best if we left, right, Boss?"

As they left, Genesis turned his head, eyes a sickly green now, so very different from their mako-enhanced hues. His beauty laid within his words, and his destruction with it.

"_'Till supreme sleep shall bring me bloodless ease;  
__Till time wax faint in all his periods;  
__Till fate undo the bondage of the gods,  
__And lay, to slake and satiate me all through,  
__Lotus and Lethe on my lips like dew,  
__And shed around and over and under me  
__Thick darkness and the insuperable sea.'" _

"Goodbye, my lovely beast. And the next time we shall meet I will be bathed in the crimson lifeblood of both angels and demons. It will be glorious, and we shall... we shall... our hearts... they will beat..."

"As one."

_**Fini**_

**There will be absolutely no more of this story. It is done, and I hope that you enjoyed it. And I guess you all should know what comes after this? Extended vacation in Wutai with a lot of other SOLDIERs... oh yeah, Crisis Core. And for those who wondered, the reason I picked this particular poem, besides being beautiful, is the fact that it represents homosexuality, sadomasochism, cannibalism and dystheism. Best part? It fit completely into this story. **

**  
Please Review.**


End file.
